To Kunark and Back
by ThE HaMmEr Queen of Rejects
Summary: **PG for the time being** A lil story about a woodelf sent to save his king. Me and my brother are writing it. I'm 12, he's 17.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Meeting our hero

            It was a hot July summer day in the city of kelethin. Everything seemed well, however the wood elven folk were not aware of the horror that had just taken place.

            The king was on his normal walk through the royal gardens under the city when all of the sudden he heard a strange noise. He stopped in his tracks abruptly looking around curiously. He sent the two guards with him into the cornfield to see what was wrong. Within minutes of their departure he heard blood-curdling screams. He quickly realized that he was in grave danger and ran as fast as his elven legs would carry him back to the lift. When the lift came into view he sighed with relief hoping he would soon be upon his throne. Unfortunately that was not to be. Before he could hop on to the lift an unknown person tackled him to the ground. He peered over his shoulder and saw a masked man staring down at him.

            "Who are you, and why have you tackled me?" The king cried. The man gave no reply.

            "Answer me, or I will—" At that, he was gagged, and pulled by his long, pointed elven ears.

            It was at this point; he saw a scaled tail poking out of the man's back. He also heard the scaled man say, "Thissss elf talksss too mucchhhh…"

            A young elven warrior sighed as he entered his small home, tearing off his cloak. His name was Mithaniel Ivyblade, and he will be the hero of this story. As he stepped into his home, he heard the hissing talk of the Iksar race. He froze, and raised his eyebrow, clutching his elven long sword.

            "Why would an Iksar be in Kelethin?" He murmured to himself. "Perhaps I should go check this out." He grabbed is cloak once more, and dashed out of his home and to the edge of the platform. He got there just in time to see the king being dragged off by not one, or two, but three Iksar. Mithaniel shouted, with all of his might, "Iksars! They have King Shyden!" With that, at least twenty guards snapped to attention and gathered in large groups on the lifts, hoping to save their king. 

            As the guards were running after the Iksar, a single scaled man stood in their way. With one cast of fear, all of the guards went running back to the city.

            As Mithaniel saw this action take place, he slouched, tears coming to his eyes. He suddenly straightened, clenching his fists.

            "I guess I will have to do this myself," Mithaniel muttered fiercely. "I will slay those Iksar, and return my king." And with that, he jumped off of the platform, landing with a thud on the ground below.  He took but a moment to recover from the high jump, and rushed off into Greater Faydark, hoping to catch up to the Iksar kidnappers.

            Mithaniel ran as fast as he could through the thick, lush, forest, the Iksars' hissing still barely audible. As he rushed, branches and sticks bashed against his tanned face, cutting it. But the elven lad took no care to it. He was determined to get his king back. He chased the Iksars for quite some time, until he could run no longer. As he tried to catch his breath, the cries of orcs filled his ears.

            He turned sharply around, to see an army of Crushbone orcs standing before him, wielding spears and picks. There were at least thirty, if there were one. Now Mithaniel took hold of his blade, ready to battle, knowing that he could not defeat this many orcs.

            As the orcs were charging he was still thinking of what he could do to save himself. He couldn't just go and swing his blade around, hoping to take out a few orcs at once.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Saved by the Mage

            Mithaniel panicked as the orcs came but steps closer to him. He began to raise his sword with a trembling hand. As two came at him, snarling and waving their picks, he took a swing. One fell dead instantly. The other was left with one arm. Now walking backwards, he knew he had infuriated them to a new degree. Looking around he found only one way of escape, and quickly used it. He climbed up a gargantuan tree, knowing orcs cannot climb trees. 

            The orcs gathered round the tree, shouting, cursing, and penetrating the trunk of the tree with their picks. The orcs wielding spears threw them at Mithaniel, with hope of killing him. Mithaniel had trouble dodging the sharp spears. Some tore through his leather armor, some grazed against his skin, causing minor cuts, but nothing serious. But he knew, in the back of his mind, that he had no chance of surviving. He brought his quivering hand to his face, covering his mouth, and closing his eyes.

            All of a sudden he heard no spears passing him. The cries of the orcs were in another direction. He opened his eyes and looked down to find a single woman and her pet, fighting the orcs. Thinking they would need help, he jumped from the tree, and slashed his sword through an orc's neck, beheading it. With assistance from the woman, he might survive.

            Then the girl shouted, "Get out of the way!" Within ten seconds of him hesitantly jumping away from the scene, a huge fireball emerged from her hand, killing all but a few of the sinister orcs. The rest realized the danger, and franticly dashed away, tripping over eachother. 

            Mithaniel scrambled to his feet, and ran over to the woman. At this point, he realized that she was a mage (magician to the layman person).

            Mithaniel bowed before her, and asked for her name.

            The woman gave a warm smile. "My name is Klearaz Makide, of Felwithe." 

            He quickly replied, "And I am Mithaniel Ivyblade, of Kelethin."

            "Why are you in the Greater Faydark, causing such a disturbance?" Klearaz questioned.

            "I am here to save Shyden Mistmoss, king of the wood elves." Mithaniel's tone was suddenly more serious.

            Klearaz eyed him strangely. "What has become of your king, to make it so he would need saving?" She was extra interested because of her high elven nature.

            Mithaniel sighed wearily, and explained about the kidnapping of his king.

            She promptly decided that this was to be heard by the high elven king, Eliaas Cortaz. "Come with me to Felwithe. Your wounds will be cleaned, and we will speak more of your situation." She told him. Mithaniel agreed, and they headed off for the high elven city of Felwithe, but not before Klearaz called for her pet, a water elemental, named Splashy.

            They traveled through the remainder of Faydark, and were soon in the beautiful city of Felwithe. Mithaniel gawked at the large marble buildings. This city was so different from Kelethin. Klearaz said nothing, just quietly led Mithaniel to the palace.

            As they walked up the gates, the surrounding guards straightened, and blocked the door. 

            "What is your reason of being here, Miss Makide? And why do you have a wood elf with you?" One of the guards asked.

            Before Klearaz could mutter a single word, Mithaniel franticly blurted out the entire story, not leaving out a single detail.

            The guards stared at him slack jawed for a moment, and then quickly opened the gates, letting the two enter.

            Klearaz seemed to know her way around the palace, and was soon in the throne room, before the great Eliaas Cortaz. 

            "Why have you come to see me, Makide? And who is this wood elf?" Cortaz asked, with a hint of arrogance in his voice.

            Klearaz kept Mithaniel from speaking. "This is Mithaniel Ivyblade, from Kelethin." She announced, and then told the story. 

            Eliaas's jaw dropped when he heard the news. He swiftly responded, "How could Iksar have gotten to Kelethin without passing through Felwithe?" He answered with a bit of jealousy in his voice.

            "I don't know, but we must find him!" Mithaniel shouted forlornly.

            "Calm yourself, wood elf. I will help you find your noble king Shyden." Eliaas answered. "Rest your self for the night in one of my guest quarters. I will also send a message to the Freeport militia asking them to accept you into their town when you arrive." 

            Eliaas Cortaz sent guards to lead Klearaz and Mithaniel out of the throne room. As they were escorted out, Mithaniel could have sworn he heard Cortaz mutter, "Why would they kidnap that druid Shyden? I would think I would be a greater prize. I am Eliaas Cortaz, great high elven wizard king…" The king then grunted stubbornly.


End file.
